


My little bear

by MylovelyZiam



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Based on MX on Vacation, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Kihyun and Hyunwoo, THE iconic Jookyun hug, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, they are the cutest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MylovelyZiam/pseuds/MylovelyZiam
Summary: Jooheon can't sleep because he misses his little teddy bear.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon
Comments: 11
Kudos: 70





	My little bear

He had been laying on the bed for what seemed like hours, but it probably was just a few minutes.

They were filming their new variety show “Monsta X on vacation” in a remote location in the country. It was the first night the group had sleep in the house and for some reason Jooheon was finding it very hard to fall asleep. The rapper didn’t have problems with sleeping in places that weren’t his usual bed in the dorm, if the place was comfortable, he would most likely sleep like a rock.

The problem was… his little teddy bear wasn’t with him.

And that little bear was called Im Changkyun.

It didn’t matter if it was the dorms or whatever hotel room the group stayed at, Jooheon’s designated roommate was Changkyun. Everyone knew it, that’s why nobody dared to argue when Jooheon constantly demanded to have Changkyun as his roommate, unless they wanted to have a grumpy Jooheon for the rest of the trip.

The thing is, Changkyun was Jooheon’s sleeping pill. Having the younger boy in his arms became the best remedy for insomnia that Jooheon could ask for. When he wraps his arms around Changkyun’s small body he can feel how his mind starts to relax, the bad thoughts disappearing in an instant, just by having the person he loves the most in the world close to him.

As if his mind was summoning him, Changkyun appeared in the room. He had changed into some cute purple pajamas that matched his hair. Jooheon immediately wanted to kiss him all over when he saw him. His hands itched with the need to touch the beautiful boy, but he knew he had to contain himself for both of their sakes.

When Changkyun entered the room, he quickly noticed his boyfriend’s grumpy expression.

 _Maybe the light is bothering him_ , Changkyun thought.

“Hyung, do you want me to turn the light off?” Changkyun walked to the light switch without waiting for an answer, but stopped in his tracks when he heard Jooheon’s voice.

“Give your hyung a hug before you go.” Jooheon ordered. If he couldn’t kiss those lips that drove him crazy, the least he could ask for was a hug. He craved to feel him close somehow. All day long they were filming for the show, surrounded by managers and staff. And therefore, they had to act like they were nothing more than bandmates, restraining themselves from showing their love because of other people stupid opinions.

Changkyun retreated his steps, smiling with his pretty dimples as he asks, “You want me to hug you and turn the light off after?”

Jooheon didn’t reply, he waited till the younger kneeled beside him and placed his arms around him, hugging his body tightly as he patted him softly on the back. Jooheon let out a grateful sigh at the feeling, a sound that only Changkyun was able to hear.

“Sleep with me,” Jooheon whispered after a few seconds. “Leave and come back later, I will wait.”

Changkyun nodded slowly, making Jooheon smile with happiness before slapping the other’s butt a few times as a thank you.

The younger sometimes wondered how the public didn’t suspect of their relationship with how obvious Jooheon often was with his touches and kisses in front of the camaras. Maybe being obvious and shameless helps more in hiding their relationship than acting like strangers in front on the camaras.

When Jooheon finally let him go, Changkyun turned the light off, quietly wishing Jooheon a good night. He went out into the garden for a while, entertaining himself with Kihyun and Hyunwoo, the only ones awake at that time. A little while later he returned to the room where his boyfriend was, making sure to be quiet as he entered.

Leaning on the wall with one hand, he used the other to touch the floor, looking for Jooheon’s body. He didn’t call his name because he didn’t know if he was asleep or not. But in the end it didn’t matter, because a pair of arms grabbed Changkyun by the waist from behind, making him jump out of fear and let out a whisper of curses. Then he heard Jooheon’s cheeky laugh while the latter guided him to his bed, lifting the covers so Changkyun could hide under them.

When they both were comfortably beneath the sheets, Jooheon hugged Changkyun by the waist, pulling him close to his chest, his favorite position to sleep in. Jooheon's naughty hand sneaked under Changkyun's shirt, caressing the soft skin of his boyfriend’s stomach. Changkyun didn’t protest, knowing that both he and Jooheon had missed each other too much despite being together in the same place. Having to act like something they weren’t tired him, and he knew Jooheon was too.

For the first time all day, they felt like they could be themselves because they were with the person they loved the most, using the darkness of the night as a drape that protected them from prying eyes.

“My little teddy bear…” Jooheon mumbled in his sleep, squeezing Changkyun’s body in his arms.

Changkyun smiled. His hyung was adorable when he talked in his sleep. If knew Jooheon half of the embarrassing things Changkyun has heard, he would surely never let him sleep with him again.

When the snoring began, Changkyun gently shifted in his place, laying his head on Jooheon’s chest, and hugging his body with his arms, feeling so secure and protected with his hyung by his side.

And before falling into dreamland, Changkyun whispered tenderly into the darkness of the room:

“You are my teddy bear too, hyung…”

**Author's Note:**

> I can't be the only one that loved that Jookyun hug, right?
> 
> Half of this I wrote it when the video of the Jookyun hug came out, the other half I wrote it two days ago when I found this in my long list of unfinished works. I hope you enjoyed it and sorry if there is any grammatical errors, english is not my first language and I try my best. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
